


Cut

by Moonspite



Series: Rotten Men, Grotesque Romance [8]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 01:56:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4245150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonspite/pseuds/Moonspite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Archer gets hurt. Kimbley tries to kiss it better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cut

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to be a short, dumb, little drabble prompt I got from one of my buddies, but it went on longer than I thought it would.

Archer let out a small grunt of pain when the paper nicked his forefinger. The cut was more of an annoyance than anything else. Bored at his desk, Kimbley turned to look at him.

“What’s up, boss?”

“It’s just a paper cut. Get back to work.” Archer replied, keeping his eyes on his work and carefully filing through it to keep the issue from happening a second time. Kimbley let out a snort of amusement.

“You want me to kiss it better or something? “

Archer paused what he was doing and gave Kimbley a flat look, hoping that would be enough to send him a message. It only made him wheedle Archer further.

“What about work-related injuries and shit?”

“That’s – hardly the case here.” Archer grumbled. “Now, don’t you have paperwork to do.”

As soon as he finished saying that, he hissed in pain. It wasn’t much, but it _had_ hurt. Quickly, he stuck his forefinger in his mouth, sucking at it to ease the sting. Kimbley then rose from his chair, and took advantage of that, grabbing hold of Archer’s hand and gently pulling it from his mouth.

Holding Archer’s wrist in his hand, Kimbley brought it in close to his face and kissed it. He wrapped his lips around Archer’s sore finger, sucking at it until the other man wriggled free from his grip and the finger was roughly pulled out of his mouth.

“Oh what the _fuck_ , boss.” Kimbley complained.

Sighing, Archer pinched the bridge of his nose. He tapped the desk with his (uninjured) finger in aggravation.  
“I’d say this is the most ridiculous thing you’ve done lately, but I know I’d be wrong.”


End file.
